ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Yamaguchi Chiropractic
Yamaguchi Chiropractic a semi-recurring place in Hajime no Ippo It is Dr. Tomoko's office in Tokyo, Japan, where she looks at patients. She set's bones or gives various characters massage in the story. Part I All Japan Rookie King Tournament: Rocky of Naniwa Arc In order to see if it was possible to fight Sendō Takeshi in the All Japan Rookie King Tournament Final's, Ippo visited Yamaguchi Chiropractic to see if it was possible to heal his broken fist for it in time. Dr. Tomoko told him that the reason for his injuries was the fact that the muscles of his arms can not withstand the punching power he has. She told him that he will be able to fight in the next match but also warned him about the dangers of it. In order to able to punch full power without getting injured, Ippo must developed his shoulder muscles. Lallapallooza Arc Prior to Ippo's rematch with Sendō Takeshi for the JBC Featherweight Title, Ippo visited Yamaguchi Chiropractic for a check up. Dr. Tomoko mentioned given his past injuries, Ippo was more proned to hurt it his fists again, where he should avoid doing that. When she was about to give Ippo a massage, she noticed that Ippo's back muscles have gotten a size bigger, after finding out that Ippo's been chopping wood. She warned Ippo with his bigger muscles, strengthening his bones wasn't a simple process. The more power he had, the greater risks to injuring his fists. She gave Ippo a rubber padding made by NASA, that was engineered to absorb shock. Part II A Passing Point Arc After Ippo's match with Sawamura Ryūhei, he visited Yamaguchi Chiropractic again. Dr. Yamaguchi was still worried about his legs, where she wanted Ippo to refrain from using his hips and left legs for awhile. She told Ippo absolutely no training until she said otherwise. Ippo asked about light training, but she just glares at him. She gave Ippo a crutch to get around with, but Ippo thought he doesn't need it since he can walk without any trouble, but agreed to use it after she glared at him again. Yamaguchi told Ippo he shouldn't rely on the Dempsey Roll. It was something that put too great a burden on his body, and the new form (Stop and Go Motion) multiplies that burden. She thought it was a technique that shortens his boxing career, every time he used it, will move him one step closer to retirement. She thought if Ippo had things he wanted to still accomplish, he needed to refrain from using it. She notes Ippo should have the power to win even without the Dempsey Roll. Battle of the Beasts Arc Takamura Mamoru stopped by after his match with Richard Bison. 10 Months in the Making Arc Ippo visited Yamaguchi to get her opinion on hand and ankle weights, and how to use them. She first advised Ippo against using them to strengthen the New Dempsey Roll, but told him to take things slowly in order to prevent any potential strain on his body. Later on, Kamogawa Genji visited place, while Takamura caused an incident while there. Gallery Trivia *Takamura is known to visit Yamaguchi Chiropractic in order to sleep with Dr. Yamaguchi. Category:Location Category:Japan Category:Buildings